Amu Joins Easter
by White Grains of Sugar
Summary: When Amu first got her eggs, she bumps into a blond stranger with amethyst eyes who gives her a one in a life time offer. What is going to happen? I mean, so many thing happen cause of her. What about Dia? Don't ask, just read.


**Me: Yay! This is my first fanfic… not. Takes place before Amu meets the Guardians but after she gets her egg.**

**Ikuto: Does that mean I spend more time with my Amu.**

**Me: Yes and no. She joins Easter but because of that you guys have no chemistry. Yay!**

**Amuto fans: Yay!? You are so dead!**

**Me: *Grabs a mallet* I will beat you all to a pulp! This is most likely a Kukamu but I might change it to an Amuhiko.**

**Nagihiko: You have no upper body strength, you know.**

**Me: I know but I can kick. How'd you know?**

**Nagihiko: I've seen you shoot a basketball.**

**Me: Anyways, Amu, disclaimer?**

**Amu: Hmph. Cooky does not own Shugo Chara. Thank god for that. Enjoy. By the way, I was paid to say that. I hope you hate it and cry of agony.**

**Me: Yes, she is that out of character.**

(Amu's POV)

_What those four eggs? Oof!_ I fall on my butt and rub my head. Someone reaches out there hand and waits for me to take it. I, being myslf, ignore it and stand up. I was about to walk away when I heard a tiny voice.

"Utau, that girl has 3 shugo tama." I turn around. My face was still the same but my real expression was shock.

"So that's what the eggs are called, ehh? Shugo tama?"

"Yeah. So, can you meet me here after school or what?"

"I'll see when the time comes."

(End of school)

I wait at the corner where I had bumped into the girl. I look into my hand where the lock sat. I had walked here from home. _Why did I do that?_ I think about what happened today. First, I gave birth to 3 eggs. Second, I bump into a girl with platinum blond hair and start hearing things. Third, I called the prince shrimp. Forth, I confessed and he said he loved someone else so I ran. Fifth, a cat cosplay tried to steal my other two eggs. Sixth, I chara narid with Ran and became Amulet Heart. Oh, that's right.

"Ran, don't think I'm still okay with what you made me do. It was completely embarrassing."

"Eh he, gomen, Amu-chan. Oh look, it's Utau." I turn my head and she was right.

"Oh look, you came."

"I was just passing by when I saw you."

"Yeah right, Amu-chan."

"Orasai, Ran!"

"I see your first chara has hatched. Now, we usually don't do this but do you want to join Easter?"

"Hmm, what's the catch?"

"There is none. We search for something called an embryo."

"What's that?"

"Something, now, are you going to join or what?"

"Hmm, sure, why not?"

"Glad you're on board. Now let me introduce myself. I am Hoshina Utau and this is my chara, Il." A little devil chara floats up and grins.

"Yo!"

"Well then, Utau-chan, my name is Hinamori Amu, and this is my chara…"

"Ran, I know. Well, follow me to headquarters."

(Easter, Ikuto's POV)

I sit on the balcony and stare at the dumpty key. _Could the lock be corresponding to that girl?_

"Ikuto-kun!" That voice, it can only belong to…

"Utau." I move aside as she tries to tackle me with a hug.

"Hey, I'm here to." I turn around.

"It's you." She rolls her eyes.

"I have a name, you know."

"What is it?"

"Figure it out, you perverted neko cosplayer."

"Eh, cosplayer? That's a bit harsh."

"Hmph." What a cold attitude.

"So, she's part of Easter now?" I ask Utau. She nods.

"So, are you guys dating or something?"

"What! No!" Utau takes this moment to cuddle with me.

"Don't lie, Ikuto-kun!"

"I'm not, and you know that, Utau."

"Yeah yeah, I'll let you have your couple time. Ja ne." The girl waves and walks down the stairs. Strange kid.

(Next day, after school)

"So, are you going to go?" Ran asks.

"Well, I do have to give this lock back anyways."

"Are you sure?

"Shut up, Moko, it's cause of you people think I take so long in the bathroom." I know what you're thinking. 'Who's Moko?' Well, she's my second guardian chara. Her dark blue hair was shoulder length with a spade pin, she wore midnight blue jeans, a baby blue polo shirt with a dark blue horse, and a pair of black dress shoes. Her skin was as pale as a vampire's and her eyes were such a dark blue, they almost looked black.

"Hehe…" I roll my eyes and walk to the Royal Garden. It was beautiful.

"Waa!"

"Hello, Amu-chan!"

(You should now this so we're skipping)

I sigh and stand near a porta potty.

"Watashi no kokoro, UNROKKU! Chara nari: Heart Crows!" I look down. This wasn't what I wore yesterday. I'm wearing a hot pink tennis skirt, a white polo, pink sweatbands on my arms, legs, and head, my hair was tied back with a heart hair tie and I was wearing pink and white sneakers with hot pink hearts. It has nothing to do with crows at all and I am pretty confused. Oh well. Then, something took over. I jump onto the highest tree and shout, "Everybody! Who has a dream?" A lot of people stare and kids raise their hands. "Then shout them out!" I listen to mumbles of shouting and I stand up. Good.

"Negative hearts, come out!" I put my hands out like I'm holding up a wall. "X out heart!" X-eggs fly out of everybody's heart and one by one they fell.

"Ah man, no embryo today. I better clean this mess up. Negative heart, lock on!" Nothing happens.

"Amu-chan, chigau. It's 'golden heart glass heal the dream" or something like that." I nod.

"Gold heart, show up!" The egg turns whitish grey with a gray heart and two gray wings. "Heal dream!" The egg becomes purified and sinks back into the peoples heart.

"So that's a chara nari. Yaya wants to do it to!" I turn my head. The guardians seemed to have come in the middle of the purifying.

"Good job, Hinamori-san." I blush and jump down. When I get to the ground, I undo the chara nari.

"Ran, what's wrong with you?" She has the same hair as me but put into a low ponytail with a heart hair tie. She wore white and pink sweat bands where Heart Crow did, white baggy shorts with a pink strip on the side and a small 13. Her shirt was a white polo with a pink horse and she wore even cuter sneakers than Heart Crow. Hmph, not fair. She even had a nice tan and her eyes were almost red but still on the pink side.

"Hello, I'm Rin!"

**Me: Rin=Ran & Moko=Miki.**

**Miki: Who are Su and Dia?**

**Me: Dia is Dea and Su is Shi because I'm just that creative.**

**Rin: Oh, do I get a steamroller and some oranges?**

**Me: No.**

**Amu: I don't get it, why do I have new charas?**

**Me: Because you have new surroundings and if you read our top conversation, a new personality but that's later. Anyways, ja ne!**

**Rin and Moko: R&R!**

**Miki and Ran: Hey! We were supposed to say that!**


End file.
